This invention relates to the disproportionation of lower silane esters of the formula H.sub.x SI(OR).sub.4.sub.-x to obtain from such disproportionation a mixture of silane esters where the components of the mixture contain varying amounts of hydrogen and ester moieties. The present invention is also directed to a process for the preparation of monosilane and low silane esters by the catalytic disproportionation of hydrogen silane esters of the above formula.